


Keep Your Head Down

by desireemichelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireemichelle/pseuds/desireemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An earthquake hits Beacon Hills right in the middle of Stiles and Lydia's American History class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Head Down

Stiles glanced up at the clock by the classroom door. 9:47 am and he was already done with today. His eyes drifted to Lydia next to him and he noticed that instead of diligently taking notes like she usually did, she was idly doodling flowers and swirls all around the perimeter of her notebook page. Apparently she was as done as he was. Stiles smiled to himself, trying to focus on class.  
  
Another 15 boring minutes passed and Stiles kept finding himself looking over at Lydia’s growing drawing. She had now moved from just the margins of the paper and was filling the entire page with her delicate flourishing. Suddenly, he felt his desk begin to vibrate. He grabbed the sides of his desk with both hands, assuming the quake would pass quickly, as they normally do. But a few moments later the vibrations began to get stronger.  
  
"Everyone get down under your desks!" Their teacher called. "Cover your heads!"  
  
Stiles lunged out of his seat towards Lydia's desk, pulling her onto the floor. He shoved her under her desk before shielding her body with his own. The building continued to shake violently around them. Stiles kept his arms tightly secured around Lydia's body as he heard books falling from the bookcases that stood at the front of the classroom.  
"Stiles!" Lydia called to him, yelling to be heard over the sounds around them.  
"Just keep your head down!" He yelled back. "You'll be okay!"  
  
He knew logically that he was probably right. Earthquakes, no matter how big, can't last forever. Even though he knew this, it didn't stop him from devoting himself to protecting Lydia as best he could. Suddenly, one of the metal bookcases fell over completely, landing with a loud crash. He felt Lydia jump slightly and tightened his grip around her shoulders.  
  
"Keep your head down, Lydia!" He repeated.  
  
The whole ordeal lasted maybe a minute, but it felt like much longer. The shaking slowed to a quick stop, and the building silenced. A few silent seconds passed before their teacher stood from under her own desk. She took one, two, three deep breaths before she spoke. "Class." Her voice was still shaking. "Is everyone okay?"  
The students began to stand slowly and recollect their belongings. Stiles' moved his arms tentatively from her shoulders to her waist before he reluctantly pulled them away. He stood gradually, reaching down to grab her hand. Once she was standing front of him, he gently held her shoulders and rubbed his hands down her arms in a comforting embrace.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm sorry I pulled out of your chair like that I j-" He was stopped mid sentence by her plump lips on his own. She placed one hand on the side of his face and began to rub his cheek with her thumb. She pulled away from the kiss and saw that he had his eyes closed.  
  
"Stiles, I'm fine. Thank you." She kissed him again before whispering to him, "My hero."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! It'd really mean the world to me if you could take just a moment to comment. I'm really trying to better myself as a writer, so I'd love to hear any comment/ critique you have. Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
